Greenlight
"Greenlight" '''by Pitbull Ft. Flo Rida and Lunchmoney Lewis is featured on Just Dance Making Waves 2018 Dancers This routine has 2 males and 1 female. P1 '''P1 '''is a male with a lime green glitter hat, blue sunglasses, a navy blue tank-top, white ripped-up pants, and light green shoes. P2 '''P2 '''is a female with brown hair tied in a high ponytail, wearing a pair of black sunglasses, a dark green checkered high-sleeve shirt, a pair of denim shorts, and navy blue ankle boots. P3 '''P3 '''is a male with a light-blue beanie wearing a pair of dark green glasses, a light blue t-shirt, a pair of dark green sweatpants, and blue shoes. Background This routine takes place in a midnight sky with a navy blue and green atmosphere as the dancers are standing on an 3D octangular platform. During Lunchmoney Lewis' verse, it shows a circular green animated lines. When "cause I'm ready to go", the lines change to blue as squared-design animated circles starts to move. During Pitbull verse, 3D cubed animated circles starts appearing. During the bridge, the backdrop changes to green zooming circles Gold Moves Classic There are 3 gold moves in the routine. All: Strike your right arm to the left side. Mashup There are 6 gold moves in the mashup 'Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 5: '''Leap with your legs spread out and throw your arms in the air. (Summer-Sweat) '''Gold Moves 4: '''Put your right hand on your chin. (Good Feeling) '''Gold Move 6: ' Punch the air with your right hand with your left hand on your right hand. It's the last move of the routine. (Step by Step) Mashup Greenlight has a mashup with the theme "'Bag of Green" '''which can be only unlocked in March. It features dancers who dressed up in green or wear elements of green, pretty much an honor of St. Patrick's Day like the one in ''Irish Meadow Dance Dancers (no repeats) * ''Step by Step (remake)'' * ''Switch'' * ''Scared To Be Lonely'' * ''Limbo (sweat)'' * ''Born This Way (Nerd Version)'' * ''Summer (sweat) GM * '''''Good Feeling * Club Can't Handle Me * Skin-To-Skin * Carnival Boom * Scared To Be Lonely * Limbo (sweat) * Born This Way (Nerd Version) * Summer (sweat) ''GM * ''Good Feeling * Club Can't Handle Me * Skin-To-Skin * Carnival Boom * Scared To Be Lonely * Limbo (sweat) * Born This Way (Nerd Version) * Summer (sweat) ''GM * 'Warrior' * ''Good Feeing ''GM * 'Dharma' * ''Limbo (sweat) * Born This Way (Nerd Version) * Summer (sweat) ''GM * ''Step by Step ''GM Trivia * ''Greenlight ''is the sixth song by Pitbull in the Just Dance Making Waves series; after ''We Run The Night, Back It Up, Time Of Our Lives, Give Me Everything, ''and [[Dance Again|''Dance Again]] ** It is also his twelfth song in the entire franchise; after On The Floor, Feel This Moment, Can't Get Enough, Timber, Fun, ''and ''International Love, ''seperately. * This is the sixth song by Flo Rida in the series as well; after ''Good Feeling, Club Can't Handle Me, Troublemaker, Where Them Girls At, ''and ''I Don't Like It, I Love It. '' ** It is also his seventh song in the entire franchise; after ''Wild Ones '' * If ''Trini Dem Girls ''was left on Just Dance Making Waves 2016, it would have been the second Lunchmoney Lewis song in the series. * The dancers are similar to ''HandClap Videos = = =